18 November 1981
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1981-11-18 ;Comments *Peel plays two records at the wrong speed in one show. *In a World Cup qualifier, Wales had been beaten 3-0 by the USSR that day. The defeat meant that Wales failed to reach the 1982 World Cup finals on goal difference. JP - "I felt very sorry for the Welsh after the defeat in Russia, and particularly for Ian Rush. And if any of you live long enough to actually have grand children and you go regularly to football matches, one of these days you're going to be very pleased to be able to tell your grand children that you saw Ian Rush play, because he's a great footballer." *The singer of Rip Rig And Panic was Neneh Cherry, who later had a successful solo music career in the late 80's and early 90's. *Sound does muffle considerably after the New Order songs, but is listenable if the volume is at maximum. *File 2 contains edited linkless tracks from Karl's Tape November 1981. Sessions *Pulp #1. Recorded: 1981-11-07 *Linton Kwesi Johnson #2. Repeat session. Recorded: 1981-10-03. First Broadcast: 27 October 1981 Tracklisting *Fall: Fantastic Life (7" - Lie Dream Of A Casino Soul) Kamera # *Demob: No Room For You (7") Round Ear *Talisman: Wicked Dem (7") Recreational # *Pulp: Please Don't Worry (Peel Session) # *Rip Rig and Panic: Bob Hope Takes Risks (7") Virgin # *Chefs: 24 Hours (7") Attrix *Pigbag: Sunny Day (12") Y Records (Peel starts it at the wrong speed, but soon corrects it) *Linton Kwesi Johnson: Independent Intavenshan (Peel Session) *A Flock Of Seagulls: DNA (EP - Modern Love Is Automatic) Jive # *DNA: Blonde Redhead (EP - A Taste Of DNA) Rough Trade *Red Rockers: Condition Red (LP - Condition Red) 415 Records (Peel starts it at the wrong speed) *Pulp: Wishful Thinking (Peel Session) # :(JP: I give you the lineup of the band now actually. There is Jarvis Cocker, wonder if he's related to Joe. Generally don't know, suppose it could be, they come from the same town, Sheffield.) *Deutsch Amerikanische Freundschaft: Goldenes Spielzeug (LP - Gold Und Liebe) Virgin *Outcasts: Programme Love (EP - Programme Love) Outcasts Only # *Linton Kwesi Johnson: Reality Poem (Peel Session) *''Tape Edit'' *New Order: ICB (LP - Movement) Factory *New Order: The Him (LP - Movement) Factory *Kein MenscH!: Donald & Die Bullenschweire (Various - Alles Aus Hagen) Tontrager *Pulp: Turkey Mambo Momma (Peel Session) # *It's Immaterial: Imitate The Worm (7") IHM # *Act: Who Let The Flowers Fall (7") The Act # *Linton Kwesi Johnson: Reggae Fi' Peach (Peel Session) *Kiwiro Boys: Dr. Mariko (12" - Dr. Mariko / Christine) Mukasa *Gun Club: She Is Like Heroin To Me (LP - Fire Of Love) Beggars Banquet *Big In Japan: Nothing Special (EP - From Y to Z And Never Again) Zoo # *Pulp: Refuse To Be Blind (Peel Session) # *Crisis: Alienation (7") Ardkor # *Linton Kwesi Johnson: All Wi' Doin Is Defendin' (Peel Session) *Artery: Into The Garden (7" - Afterwards) Armageddon # *Smack: Doctor Doctor (7") Asprin # *Files marked # also available on File 2 File ;Name *1) Peel 1981-11-18 (p).mp3 *2) Nov 81.mp3 ;Length *1) 1:53:59 *2) 1:29:01 (1:04:51 to 1:55:10) ;Other *1) Thanks to John Leonhard's Dad for the recording. *2) Many thanks to Karl. ;Available *1) Mooo Server *2) Mooo Category:1981 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Shared Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:John Leonhard's Dad Tapes Category:Karl's Tapes